Sheik vs Zero Suit Samus
Sheik vs Zero Suit Samus is a What-if Death Battle. Description Zelda vs Metroid! Old vs Modern Which female alternate ego will take the top! Interlude Wiz: Smash Bros a fighting- Boomstick: and Awesome! Wiz: -game Boomstick: And no one can kick but like these two Wiz: Sheik the alternate ego for Zelda Boomstick: and Zero Suit Samus the most hottest bounty hunter in the galaxy Wiz: To make things simpler we would be reviewing the Smash Bros movesets of these characters Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ''' Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armors and skills to see who would win a Death Battle.. Sheik (Cue Ocarina of Time Meldey ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fU8YlQwDg04☀) Wiz: Sheik debuted in the famous '''Boomstick: and favorite! Wiz: game in the Legend of Zelda Series: Ocrina of Time Wiz: Her move set is mostly at mid range but she knows a couple of close range and long range attacks as well. Boomstick: Some of her moves are Needle Storm where she can charge up needles and throw them at blinding speed. ''' Wiz: She can teleport with Vanish which can teleport her to short distances but she's helpless if the teleportation lands in midair. '''Boomstick: Chain is well-- a chain that can reach long distances and can be used to recover. Wiz: Bouncing Fish is an attack where Sheik flips in the air and strikes the opponents with her heels.It's extremely effective but leaves Sheik vulnerable and its easy to dodge. Boomstick: Here's my favorite move! Burst Grenade! Sheik throws a grenade and pullls out the pin while thosing it making it explode. Wiz: Sheik's best move is Light Arrow. A Arrow made out of Light and can be fired at a quick speed and when opponents make contact.... Boomstick: Good bye! ''' Wiz: Sheik is agile and very tatical in battle. She can perform numerous combos and has a lot of Ko Potential. '''Boomstick: Sheik's weakness though is her defense and vunerablity. A few hits can send her flying, Wiz: But there's a reason she's a favorite in Smash, Sheik may be able to win the fight. (Sheik performs a Victory pose) Zero Suit Samus Cue( Theme of Samus Aran,Space Warrior ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRSKwCbAGfw ☀) Wiz: Metorid.. one of the most memorable video game series in video games Boomstick: And who could forget that moment when HOLY Shit! Samus was a Chick! Wiz: ZSS carries a gun know as the Parlayzer Boomstick: Forget the chick, that Gun is hot! Gimme! Gimme! Wiz: The parlayzer is no ordinary gun, it can change to a whip or a sword Boomstick: This badass gun contains shoots out electricity and can be used as an recovery Wiz: She's very agile and is superior in combos.' ' Boomstick: Samus can fire blasts of electricity at her opponents that can damage and stun depending on how long she charges it. Wiz: The problem of that is that she needs to wait about 2 seconds for the Paralyzer to actually create the energy within. Boomstick: Plasma whip is a The body of the whip can knock the enemy into the tip, which has large knockback and can be used to recover. Forget that boring stuff, lets talking about something fun. Wiz: Uh oh...... Boomstick: Smash bros beach party here I come! 3 hours later ( A splash, a girl yelling, a car crash and Wiz murrmuring: Oh god why!) Boomstick: well that was interesting... Wiz: ANYWAY... Zero Suit Samus has two types of ways to recover. Plasama Wire and Boost Kick. Plasma Wire is when she throws her electrical whip in the air and she can use it to grab edges on stages. Boost Kick gives a boost of any vertical direction od her choice while performing an airbone kick. Boomstick: She can use Flip Jump where she flipps over her enimies like some sort of ballerina and she can kick while she's airbone. Perfect for dodging or countering close-range or long-range attacks. Wiz: But when. Zero Suit Samus needs a big surge of power she can climb on her gunshi and fire teo lasers to the targeted victim Boomstick: She has Jet-pack shoe..thingies which can give her advantage on aerial mobility. Wiz: She has a major weakness though her defense. A couple of hits in brawl and SSB4 and K.O! Boomstick: But this is the chick who beat Boba Fett Twice so better watch out for galaxy's most feared Bounty Hunter Samus Aran..suit or without suit. (Zero Suit Samus performing a Victory Pose Samus: Your Mine) Fight It was a regular day Aravy got a new hack to get Lucas early as Dlc. Sometime Later he called Warp to join him Warp: Dibs on the gamecube controller! Aravy; fine.... Anyway,as Aravy put the hack in, something odd happen. The computer data somehow went to Death Battle Fanon Wiki and some few pages from the site diisapered. Aravy and Warp: What the (beep) is going on? Next, Sheik and Zero Suit Samus were automatically chosen. Then, the battle started in Bridge of Eldin. Fight! ' '''Sheik fires a chain while Zero Suit Samus counters with her Plasma Whip. Sheik then threw a grenade and ZSS recoiled. Meanwhile, the bridge was getting unstable. ZSS shot blasts of elctricity but Sheik dodged it by jumping. Sheik then performed a bouncing fish and Zero Suit Samus dodged by the last second using Flip Jump. The Ground was starting to shake violently as ZSS aimed a kick at the back of Sheik which made contact. Sheik moved a few steps back anf fired her needles. ZSS dodged just in time. Then the ground broke, and ZSS and Sheik feel down the pit. Haukmen vs Archer Hakumen uses Crimson Lotus to leap forward, and stab Archer in the chest. He then uses Hades to uppercut Archer into the sky. Sheik landed on Archer slamming him down while ZZS tried to hit Sheik with a plasma blast but it Haukmen instead. Haukmen: Hey what gives! ZSS then used Plasma Wire on Sheik and it made contact and Sheik was puleed starught towards the ground. As Sheik was following she used her needles to cut the whip from her leg. She spinned around and landed perfectly in the ground. She then used Bouncing Fish on ZSS but she dodged the attack. Then everything, but Sheik and ZSS faded. Warp:This next place seems familiar....... Toph vs Terra Terra caught herself on a chuck of rock and threw multiple rocks at Toph who caught a couple of rocks but still got hit in some places and was knocked to the ground. Terra sees this as a way to retaliate and uses the earth to grab Toph up in a giant fist. As Zero Suit Samus and Sheik appeared ZSS quickly shot a laser of elecrticity at Sheik but Sheik dodged and it the giant fist destroying it. Terra was so suprised she forgot she was angry. Toph: Hey blondie.,I didn't need any help you know! Sheik then appeared in front of Toph and turned to face ZSS Toph: Make that two blondies... Sheik was about to use her Chain but ZSS dodged and ZSS grabbed Sheik and with her ehip flung her across the field. Then everything started to fade again... Warp: THAT WAS MY BATTLE! Aravy: Ok then, Aravy summons two chilli dogs and popcorn. Let's enjoy the show. Kyle vs Slash Grey K''yle then summons his ultimate weapon-the Godslayer Katana. He lunges at Slash and sword fights him. They both slash and swing their swords, cutting through the air and matching blow for blow. Sheik and ZSS appeared and start exhanging blows. Sheik was behind Kyle and ZSS was behind Slash Grey. Sheik fired her Chain while ZSS fired her Plasma Whip knocking out both Kyle and Slash Grey's swords. Kyle: Crap Slash Grey: What the-- Sheik then kicked ZSS but it was blocked then ZSS countered with a electric shot then a kick on Sheik's face. Everything started to fade..... Ken vs Sub-Zero The Hadouken burned through the ice blast, and Ken ran up to Sub-Zero. ZSS appeared right in front of Ken Ken: ! Sheik appeared behind Ken and tried to Kick ZSS but hit Ken instead Sub-Zero: Don't interrupt our fight ...... As Sub-Zero fired an ice blast but at the same time ZSS fired a full charge shot at Sub-Zero which intercepted the Ice Blast. Then she and Sheik flipped away from the battle. ZSS took advantage of the situation and attacked Sheik with a Boost Kick. Everything started to fade again Warp: Dibs on the popcorn! Thalia vs Phosphora Phosphora then teleports in the air and starts shooting down at Thalia, Thalia flees from Phosphora. The lightning flash shoots lightning from the air Sheik fired a grenade but ZSS dodged Thaila: Huh? Phosphora: When did they get here? ZSS used Plasma Wire and Sheik who tried dodging by jumping was thrown to the ground. Thaila: Burtal... Sheik got up and looked angry. She sended multiple grenades Only one it ZSS and she was sent flying. Then everything but Sheik and ZSS disapeared Sheik and Zero Suit Samus appeared back at the Bridge of Eldin. Sheik decided to finish things off and used an Light Arrow. Zero Suit Samus dodged the attack woth using Flip Jump but only by a toenail. Sheik was now extremely tired. Zero Suit Samus fgot on her Gunship and fired 2 lasers disintegrating Sheik K.O! Results Boomstick: Loved the battle! Wiz: Sheik had less experience than ZSS at all. Boomstick: Not to mention ZSS can counter Sheik's agility and weapons. Wiz: The Winner is Zero Suit Samus Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Aravy2002 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Cameo Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:SniperChefAravy Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015